1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roof vent covers and more particularly pertains to a new accessory for a combustion device such as a swimming pool heater for preventing downdrafting and allowing for proper ventilation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of roof vent covers is known in the prior art. More specifically, roof vent covers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art roof vent covers include U. S. Pat. No. 4,580,548 to Ono; U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,328 to Holtgreve; U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,914 to Mejia; U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,270 to Lindeen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,611 to Vagedes; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 277,028 to Waltz et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a combustion device such as a new accessory for combustion devices such as a swimming pool heater. The inventive device includes a vertically disposed pipe extending upwardly from a combustion device such as a swimming pool heater. The pipe has a generally cylindrical configuration. The pipe has an open upper end. The open upper end has a plurality of circumferentially spaced brackets extending upwardly therefrom. Upper ends of the brackets have an upper pipe extending upwardly therefrom. The upper pipe has open upper and lower ends. The open upper end of the upper pipe has a plurality of circumferentially spaced brackets extending outwardly therefrom. A draft hood is secured to the brackets of the vertically disposed pipe downwardly of the upper ends thereof. A vent cap is removably secured to upper ends of the brackets of the upper pipe.
In these respects, the accessory for combustion devices such as swimming pool heaters according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing downdrafting and allowing for proper ventilation.